Five Ways
by naruslilG
Summary: Five ways how Sasuke Uchiha said I love you.


I don't own anyone or anything!

And SasukexNaruto forever

Summary: Five ways Sasukes unconsciously said I love you.

X

Sakura never truly believed Naruto when he announced almost a year ago that he and Sasuke were an item, because the emotionless face that Sasuke had during Naruto's little rant about their endless love told her otherwise.

So she had come to the conclusion that Naruto and Sasuke were just doing this to cover themselves. It was obvious Sasuke wasn't interested in anyone and in an effort to get the fan girls off his back he decided to go the fake gay way, oh but Sakura was not fooled. On all the double dates she had been on with Sasuke and Naruto everything about Sasuke screamed that he didn't give a fuck.

His attitude, his body language, hell when Naruto was retelling a romantic evening that Sasuke had planned for him she had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. Because the complete and utter uninterest in Sasukes….whole being told her that Naruto was lying, at first she was okay with their little charade. She had seen it a dozen of times in movies and in millions of books, and she knew the outcome. Eventually they would start loving each other, but Sakura didn't see that end for her lovable blonde.

It seemed that Naruto was head over heels in love with Sasuke, always confessing his feelings and setting up dates…but Sasuke seemed less involved then a neutered dog watching two monkeys go at it. He just seemed there…like he was still waiting on that one person to come and make him happy and Sakura couldn't take what it was doing to Naruto.

So walking towards the bridge she had fully planned to expose their little fraud talk some since into Naruto and convince him to go for someone better….like Gaara. That's why she was pleasantly surprised to finally (after years) catch them unaware and listened in on their conversation.

"I honestly…and I know this is going to be surprising think Orange was a terrible idea to paint the room, and I understand that you were being thoughtful and…spontaneous but those decisions are something that we should do together."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Room? Were they living together? Did they want to keep this act up so much?

Sasuke didn't say anything which wasn't surprising. Which was another huge clue that Sasuke wasn't as in love as Naruto claimed him to be. Sasuke was acting the same as he always did in the academy cold, silent, and aloof. He ignored everyone including Naruto; he didn't treat Naruto any different than he did the others. And call Sakura naïve but she assumed the love of your life brought the change in you that you always wanted. And with Sasuke there was no change.

"It's okay Sasuke honest. We can just repaint the walls white and go for a neutral color like lilac or something."

There was a pregnant pause and Sasuke shuffled almost uncomfortably "But…you like orange."

Naruto smiled softly grasping the pale boys hand, "I love the color, and in a perfect world everything and everyone would be orange, but Sasuke this isn't my room this is our room and I want you to get something that you like as well."

Sakura left. The implications of their conversation hitting her full force, Sasuke wanted to surprise Naruto so he painted his…no their room orange one of Naruto's favorite colors. He painted his room, in the Uchiha manor orange.

He painted one of his rooms in the Uchiha manor orange.

All for Naruto.

She smiled…not really the sign that she was looking for but it would do.

X

Hinata had spent over half her life loving Naruto, and at one point in her life she was sure that Naruto loved her too, but that hadn't been the case. On that faithful day one year ago when Naruto announced that he and Sasuke were an item she was left crushed and happy.

She was crushed because she was sure that Naruto loved her back, she had thought his awkward glances and too casual touches had been a sign but maybe that was her imagination getting the best of her and she was happy well because Naruto was happy. She had prepared herself ever since she first started liking Naruto that he might not end up with her. She had told herself that she was going to be the good friend and congratulate him, because she rather see him happy with someone else than old and alone.

But as the months went by and her spying on Naruto never decreased she had witnessed the moments between Naruto and Sasuke and frankly she wasn't impressed. It seemed that Naruto was fully invested in the relationship he was taking Sasuke out on dates, giving him flowers and chocolates, he was doing everything that a perfect boyfriend should do.

On multiple occasions she caught Sasuke throwing away the chocolates simply telling Naruto that "He didn't eat sweets." Or she caught Sasuke dipping out on the dates that Naruto had planned because "He didn't want to be around people." It was like he was stepping all over Naruto. Like he didn't care about all the things that Naruto did for him that he didn't care that Naruto was devoted to him and that thought had the Hyuga effectively pissed off.

Because she believed that Naruto deserved someone who would love him and cherish him not throw away his gifts and reject his offers to go places. So on one late evening when she was innocently heading home and just happened to run into Sasuke and Naruto, she had ever so lightly mentioned that they should double date. She and Kiba had gotten curious over Sasuke and Naruto's dynamic and frankly they both couldn't tell who was taking it up the ass and who was giving. So Hinata had devised a plan to expose Sasuke to Naruto as the jerk he was and kind of ease her and Kiba's less than innocent questions about their sex life.

So it was no surprise that half an hour into dinner she had gotten nowhere. Naruto was doing all the talking and Sasuke was just sitting there staring out the window, looking bored.

"So," she tried to start "Sasuke when did you realize that Naruto was the one," Sasuke didn't even glance her way almost as if he didn't hear her. She peered closely at him and noticed that his eyelids were down.

Sealed. Shut. In simple terms Sasuke was asleep and Hinata was not happy about that. She schooled her features quickly and coughed quietly to get Naruto's attention. She gave a pointed look to Sasuke and worry instantly filled Naruto's features.

"Damn I knew he didn't give a fuck but damn," Kiba laughed out awkwardly obviously put off by the blatant disrespect. Naruto shot Kiba a look before sighing.

"It's not that…Sasuke's been sick lately and I told him that he should have gotten some rest," worry instantly filled Hinata and she decided to get a closer look. His cheeks were flushed his breathing erratic and his skin seemed paler than usual. As she studied Naruto gently wake Sasuke up and explain to them that they better leave Hinata couldn't help the question that slipped past her lips.

"Why did he come if he was so sick?" Naruto flushed at that and even in a sick induced state Sasuke shot her a death glare but she paid no attention fully focused on Naruto.

"Something about this dinner being important to me," Naruto stuttered out before excusing themselves. But Hinata didn't pay any attention to them leaving; her mind was stuck on the last thing that Naruto said.

"Important to me," so Sasuke dragged himself out here because this dinner was important to Naruto. She smiled despite herself…that was…really cute.

"It's Naruto," Her boyfriend said interrupting her enlightened thoughts and she shot him a confused look, "Naruto is the one taking it up the ass," Hinata rolled her eyes. After months of spying it was obvious that it was Sasuke but that was a debate for a different day.

X

Kakashi was more than surprised at Naruto and Sasuke's little announcement and it wasn't the Naruto part that was surprising it was the Sasuke part. Out of all his years of knowing Sasuke he knew that Sasuke wasn't even capable of normal human interaction, so to be in a relationship was…..impossible. Kakashi immediately went on the defensive thinking that he was put under some dangerous genjutsu, to be honest he had almost physically attacked Sasuke. That's how much he didn't believe that bullshit about him being in a relationship, but the calming hand from Iruka made him think otherwise. Maybe Sasuke was capable of a stable almost normal relationship. But after months of getting visits from Naruto at odd hours of the night and watching him beg Iruka to teach him how to cook some of Sasuke's favorite foods (which was pretty cute) he assumed that they were pretty stable. So he assumed the next knock on their door would be from Sasuke. He assumed Sasuke would be running over here whenever Naruto wasn't to learn from the master chief himself about Naruto's favorite foods. But there was nothing.

The only visitor they received was Naruto. He was never with Sasuke and Kakashi began to wonder just what type of relationship they had, because he knew his student. Oh, he knew Sasuke all too well and he knew that Sasuke wasn't above using people to get what he wanted. He gulped at that, thinking of what Iruka would do if he ever found out about Sasuke's asshole tendencies. That's why when Iruka asked him why Sasuke hadn't come to visit them with Naruto or why he never came around to learn how to make some of Naruto's favorite foods he lied like his life depended on it.

He told Iruka all kind of things about Sasuke and how he came while he was on mission…or how Sasuke would come and ask him for some relationship advice, of course Iruka was suspicious but he didn't question further.

So when Kakashi took Iruka out to Naruto's favorite ramen shop he didn't expect to see Sasuke hair tied back, and apron on working behind the counter. Kakashi stared at him shock obviously written all over his face while Iruka asked the most obvious question that was running through his head.

"Sasuke? What…what are you doing here," Sasuke didn't even acknowledge Iruka's question or his presence. Kakashi twitched slightly looking to the owner for an explanation; the guy chuckled nervously looking at Sasuke before conceding to Kakashi's question.

"He said it was for Naruto." Then it clicked. It all came together like a very complicated jutsu. Sasuke wouldn't just work at Naruto's favorite food place….unless….oh God. He glanced at Iruka and could see that he was coming to the same conclusion but instead of being happy about seeing Sasuke putting himself in a humiliating position for Naruto just so he could cook his favorite dish Iruka was pissed, because it seemed that Kakashi's lies weren't really matching up in his head anymore.

Kakashi gulped before shooting a glare at Sasuke but he couldn't deny the pride that surged through him.

X

Gaara didn't know about love. Actually until he met Naruto he thought love was killing someone with mercy, that's why when he read Naruto's letter about his and Sasuke's relationship he was curious. He had never fully observed a relationship before, and he had never observed a relationship as complex as Naruto and Sasuke's. So he decided to visit Naruto. He decided that this was the only moment where he could truly help his friend, to see if he was truly happy with the Uchiha.

So Gaara packed his things, left Temari in charge and traveled to Kohona. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or how he was going to do it, but he was positive that he wasn't going to leave until he was sure that Naruto was happy with the Uchiha.

That's why when he arrived at the Uchiha compound and was greeted with Naruto's loving smile, he could tell something was off. He could tell from Naruto's posture that he wasn't as happy as he was presenting himself and all the blame shifted towards the black shadow in the corner. He almost growled. He felt his lips move back in that familiar place to where the perfect fear inducing growl would come out but Naruto gave him a disapproving look. So he settled with just glaring.

Naruto ushered him inside and directed him to the couch chatting endlessly about missions and trivial things that were happening in Kohona. Gaara couldn't help but notice how Sasuke was just standing there and not doing…..anything. He couldn't help but notice how Sasuke would roll his eyes or glare at random points like he was irritated, and Gaara could only assume that he was irritated at Naruto, his best friend. Sand unconsciously started to swirl at his feet and a growl escaped his lips. He couldn't believe that this asshole was actually annoyed with the person he claimed to be his lover and reading more into his body language he could see that the annoyance was boarder line hate. Oh hell no.

Naruto jumped up instantly throwing himself in between Gaara and Sasuke "Gaara what the fuck? You can't just growl in other people's home!"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow before glancing at Sasuke "Naruto," Gaara started not taking his eyes off the Uchiha "I know you're a little slow but even I can sense the killing intent radiating off your so called lover…and that was before I entered."

Then something strange happened. Naruto blushed, like extremely his entire face was red and he mumbled something under his breath. "Pardon?" Gaara asked and Naruto turned even brighter than before.

"Sasuke's just mad at one of the ANBU,"

Pause. And….Naruto sighed "He attacked me, and actually got in a good hit and Sasuke isn't quite over it yet."

There was a pregnant pause. A very long pregnant pause before Gaara slowly nodded his head, "Well where is the fucker?"

Naruto looked shocked and Sasuke looked pleased to some extent but Gaara didn't pay attention to any of that. He was just proud that Naruto found someone who was willing to protect him.

X

Jiraiya didn't give two flying shits about Naruto and Sasuke's little relationship. He didn't care who was fucking who, he didn't care how many dates they had been on, and he definitely didn't care how they became so in love.

But he was beyond shocked when Sasuke appeared out of fucking nowhere and just stood next to him and just stared….for like an hour. Now Jiraiya was not patient, but he did try to ignore the presence of the Uchiha, hell he even got up and walked away but when he followed and continued to just stare Jiraiya was starting to feel a little freaked out.

Holy fuck what if he was tired of Naruto and wanted someone a little more experienced? He almost threw up at the thought and glanced at Sasuke uneasily…anything was possible. He stared at Sasuke one more time before heaving a suffering sigh, "What," he asked.

Sasuke stared at him long and hard before asking him a question that he thought he would never hear, "I want to ask for Naruto's hand in marriage."

Well damn, maybe he should have checked up on that relationship.

X

The END

REVIEW LOL

And let's be real Sasuke never actually talked a lot and this is I think their relationship would be like...and I think the ended kind of gives away who the uke is and who the seme is

And TELL me if you like it!


End file.
